Generally, when the medicines are prepared in the pharmacy, the pharmacist may mark the medicine taking time on the pack or bag of the medicines. But as the taker usually takes medicines by being depended on his memory on the taking timing, it happens that a taker with weak memory or a busy taker may forget the taking time and miss of taking medicine, or he may take the same medicines two times repeatedly. Considering this situation, a smart medicine case was suggested which generates alarm of medicine taking by activating an alarm lamp and alarm speaker provided on the medicine case when it becomes medicine taking time in association with the smart application.
But this conventional smart medicine case must include an alarm lamp, a battery, a communication module to communicate control signal to a smartphone via Bluetooth or Wi-Fi, and a controller, which results in higher cost of product and maintenance cost due to battery changing. In addition, even though the user has taken the medicine timely, but he may forget to press a confirm button on the application in the smartphone, then the alarm event may be repeated to transmit alarm message. Therefore, the user must press the confirm button of the application whenever the user acknowledges the alarm and takes medicines.